Do Not Die On Me, Hawke
by MemoryThief
Summary: Rin Hawke fights the Arishok, but Fenris regrets suggesting the duel and also blames Isabela and her relic. He fears Rin will die, and doesn't know what he would do without her. *T for violence*


**A/N - Now...the all famous Arishok fight! Isabela, that stupid relic isn't worth this much pain, and Fenris, shut up before you get Hawke killed! (as much as I love these two, they will be the death of my Rin Hawke!) Oh and Arishok, just die already, or leave or jump into the ocean or something, Rin is sick of your bull crap. (or well, she was before she killed you...)**

**Anyhow, the reason for there being four companions is Isabela just shows up with the relic before the fight, or she did in game, and Rin had Fenris, Varric and Anders with her, so that's why there are four. And this has some of Rin's view, some of Fenris' but really, yeah, it's them both at points.**

**Right, well, this may be a two-shot, I don't quite know (I'm thinking it will be) and please review, I love hearing your guys' thoughts! Enjoy the violence and the passion of this fic, that's my last thing to say...**

* * *

><p>Fenris' heart felt like it would burst in his chest. Ice like claws gripped it like he had gripped so many others.<p>

Rin Hawke was circling around the Qunari Arishok, her daggers tight in her hands, aimed to strike. Her golden eyes were focused on the Qunari, they were filled to the brim with fear, anger, concentration and strength.

It had been he who had proposed that Hawke and the Arishok should duel, if she died, it would be his fault, as well as Isabela's and that stupid relic she had stolen. The pirate stood close to him, her golden eyes flickered with concern and worry. She knew the odds of Hawke surviving, it was slim to none.

The Arishok lurched forward, his arms in an arc, the sword he held in one hand was ready to hit and kill the duelist assassin rogue.

Hawke's lips curved to a mischievous smirk as she threw dust to the ground and quickly moved behind the Arishok, performing her famous backstab assassination move. The Arishok spat and snarled in pain, twisting to face her, sword once again at the ready.

'Don't think you've won yet, Hawke, he hasn't even warmed up.' Fenris thought, seeing her hands tense on the daggers.

The Arishok towered above her, compared to him, she was a bug, a small human with only twin daggers and weak armor, but she was agile, quick and nimble. Brute force wasn't everything.

Hawke's gaze was focused on the Arishok, she didn't even notice he began to swing his sword. The side of the blade hit her in the back of the knees and she fell on to her ass.

"This is over, you are dead." he laughed cruelly, pointing the tip of the sword at her neck.

Fenris heard Isabela gasp, Anders curse and Varric as well. But he knew better then to think Hawke was as good as dead at that moment. He had learned as he stayed by her side for the three long years that he had known her for and battled with her for.

The muscles in Rin's legs were tense, one dagger she had thrown aside, the other was in her left hand, but her right had was reaching for something on her belt, and Fenris knew what she would do.

Right before the Arishok could make his move to slit her throat open, the rogue flipped out of his reach with a grunt, throwing one of her many miasmic flasks at him. While he was stunned, Rin flew in a flurry of quick aims blows, ending when she shoved her daggers into his back then ripped them out, blood pouring from the Qunari leader.

The Arishok let out a yowl of pain and knocked Hawke to the ground with a simple hit to the face with his arm.

She hit the ground with a thud and a scream, her daggers flying behind her. Hawke gripped her side in pain then hissed with fury and hate.

Fenris felt his body tense, his eyes were on her as she reached for her weapons.

The Qunari stood over Hawke, his large frame looming over her, his shadow seemed to eat her whole. He lifted his foot and brought it down on her foreleg, it crunched and she yelled in agony. There was another crack; her wrist snapped when he gripped it. Rin screamed, her lungs almost bursting.

Fenris was snarling and spitting in arcanum by now, he didn't even really know what the hell he was saying. But he felt Isabela and Verric holding him back as he tried to go help Hawke.

Hawke threw another of her miasmic flasks at the Qunari leader with the hand that he didn't hold in his tight grip, he let go of her and she frantically managed to grab both her daggers, hissing with pain as she took tightly held the one in the hand of her broken wrist.

She hadn't anticipated the Arishok's next move; sword entering the right side of her waist. She was pinned to the pillar, sword in her waist, blood pouring out around her, dripping down the Arishok's sword and down the pillar.

Rin then turned her head to glance at Fenris, she managed to softly and sweetly smile, her skin getting deathly pale now. The elf watched, he had stopped spitting curses, but he didn't have the slightest idea what she was about to do, she could have anything in mind of her next move, anything at all, she was a hard person to read.

The Arishok took the sword and it slid out of her waist, covered in the rogue's blood. Rin managed to raise her daggers and hold them in an "X" formation across his neck, then she slid them across quickly, blood exploded from the wound and the Arishok fell. She had slit his throat in a simple move, despite her broken and twisted wrist.

Hawke collapsed on the ground with a gasp and a grunt. Varric and Isabela let Fenris go and he was at her side in seconds, Anders as well. Isabela was frozen to the spot, and Varric was fumbling for something on his belt.

Blood was quickly pooling around Rin, the elf and the healer. Her eyes widened with another gasp. Anders cast every healing spell he knew of, and quickly at that. Fenris' green eyes locked with her own golden.

"Hawke?" he asked, worry and concern filled his eyes and voice. She let out another scream when Anders lightly touched her broken foreleg.

"Hawke." he said again. Maybe her first name would work better. "Rin."

"Fenris," she managed, grimacing. "Maybe I should have let Izzy take the relic and run then refuse the fight, huh?" she joked. The elven warrior shook his head slightly, so close to death and she used sarcasm, a natural defense for the rogue.

"I suppose," he said. Another blood chilling, heart stopping, agony ridden yell escaped her lips, this time when Anders tried her broken, twisted and mangled wrist. Fenris gripped her unbroken hand in one of his blood, her blood, covered ones.

"Do not concentrate on the pain, Rin, concentrate on me, alright?" he told her, she managed to slightly nod.

"Just talk to me, then, Fenris. You know how much I love to listen to you talk. I don't care what about, just speak. Please?" she suggested, lips hardly moving with each word.

He spoke about anything that came to mind, and she listened to every word he spoke, managing to smile before her eyes closed, not in death, but in exhaustion. And as soon as she did, he lightly kissed her forehead and whispered three words in her ear...

_"I love you."_


End file.
